Attack of the Killer Trenchcoats
by Former Queen of Hearts
Summary: Kaiba's possessed trenchcoats have decided to gather and take over the world! What happens when you call in the "Trenchcoat Busters"?
1. Where Are The Trenchcoats?

Queen of Hearts: At last! A fic based on Kaiba's possessed trenchcoats!  
  
Kaiba: I resent that.  
  
Queen of Hearts: No one cares.  
  
Kaiba: My fangirls do!  
  
Queen of Hearts: ...So?  
  
Kaiba: ARGH!  
  
Yugi: Has it ever occurred to you that "I resent that." and, "...So?" are your favorite phrases?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Why, yes. Yes it has.  
  
Yami: Can we get this over with?!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Of course. Yugi, the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Fine, fine. The Queen of Hearts does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Kaiba's possessed trenchcoats.  
  
Kaiba: I resent that.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Let's just get on with this! (Note: Kaiba is going to be VERY OOC. Just so that no one kills me.)  
  
Attack of the Killer Trenchcoats-by the Queen of Hearts  
  
Seto Kaiba yawned as he woke up. He stretched and got out of bed. He ran downstairs as fast as he could, for it was the day he had been waiting for.  
  
No, it wasn't Christmas. No, it wasn't Halloween. For Heaven's sake, it wasn't even Easter! It was the day of the annual trenchcoat convention.  
  
Kaiba ate his breakfast with record speed. Mokuba wasn't even up yet, what a shocker there.  
  
"Chomp...snarf...gulp..." Kaiba ate every bit of his rich-guy food. (WHAT?! I'm a Queen, not a chef!)  
  
After hearing the incredible racket from his brother downstairs, Mokuba got up.  
  
"So, today's the big trenchcoat convention. I see..." He mumbled in the kitchen doorway, watching Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba didn't notice his younger brother. He scarfed down the rest of his food and zoomed back up to his room to get dressed.  
  
Mokuba's hair flew out behind him as he caught the sonic boom his brother created as he ran past the speed of sound. "Just another one of those days..."  
  
Kaiba ran up the stairs, dodged Mokuba's skateboard, oh! What a fall! But wait, he's back up! What precision! What grace! Wha...okay, this is getting a little out of control.  
  
He flung open the door to his room and slammed it almost immediately. He ran up to the closet. He opened the door wide, already planning which trenchcoat to wear. Then...  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!"  
  
Mokuba ran up the stairs almost as fast as Kaiba had, expecting that his older brother was finally flipping out over the pink bunny plushie that he had hid in the dresser two months ago. But no, it was something much, much worse.  
  
A picture of Pegasus in a thong!  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
  
Okay, not really. It wasn't as bad as that, but it was far worse to Kaiba.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID ALL MY TRENCHCOATS GO?!?!?!?!?!" Kaiba yelled as he searched frantically through the closet. Mokuba got to the door right at that moment.  
  
When he saw the completely insane look on Kaiba's face, he screamed and ran.  
  
Okay, that went without saying. But who cares, we need more of Mokuba!  
  
Anyway, Kaiba started throwing a fit. He literally flew around his room, searching for the lost trenchcoats.  
  
"THEY'VE GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!" Kaiba screamed, now beginning to foam at the mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba was calling the police.  
  
They were no help. They could still remember the time Mokuba called when Kaiba started going insane after losing his pet lemur named Charlie. Man, that had been pure chaos.  
  
Kaiba, on the other hand, was now in the fetal position sucking his thumb. Mokuba ran back to his brother's room and saw this shameful sight.  
  
"I...want...my...lawyer!" He wined.  
  
Mokuba slapped his hand to his forehead. This was ridiculous.  
  
Then he heard a noise right behind him. He turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a shadow on the wall of the opposite hall. He walked down that way until...  
  
"EEK!" Screamed the maid, as Mokuba seemed to jump out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that..." Mokuba apologized. He walked back to where Kaiba sat.  
  
Little did he know, the maid was wearing one of Kaiba's trenchcoats. As soon as Mokuba left, her eyes turned lime green as she laughed evilly. *  
  
"It's okay big brother!" Mokuba tried to calm Kaiba down, but it was all in vain.  
  
"WAAHH!!! I want my MMMMOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Kaiba wailed.  
  
"But I thought that you wanted your lawyer?" Mokuba wondered aloud.  
  
"I did, but he wears mini-skirts!" Kaiba cried. Mokuba sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts: So, how was the first chapter?  
  
Kaiba: Everybody knows that I don't love my trenchcoats THAT much!  
  
Yami: Do you want me to take it away from you? It's giving me a headache!  
  
Kaiba: NO! MINE! curls up in a little ball on the floor and rocks back and forth  
  
Yugi: That was uncalled for.  
  
Queen of Hearts: You couldn't be more right.  
  
Malik: Did you see that trenchcoat Kaiba wore in the episode that Isi-I mean Ishizu first came in?  
  
Ryou: I know! It looked like he was getting ready to cut someone with the sleeves!  
  
Bakura: Remind me never to wear clothing like his.  
  
Yami Malik: I couldn't agree more.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Yeah. Although his Battle City coat is kind of neat.  
  
Yami: I wouldn't wear one of those if you tied me to a camel.  
  
Yugi: You can count me out, too.  
  
Queen of hearts: Just for future reference, the lead coat will be the one that Kaiba wore all throughout the Duelist Kingdom season. It just seems to have to rule over the rest, you know?  
  
Bakura: Maybe I should rule over them all. I make an excellent leader.  
  
Everyone else: Right... sweatdrop  
  
Queen of Hearts: And don't worry everyone! I have plenty of new ideas for trenchcoats!  
  
Kaiba: stroking his current coat My preeeeccccciiiiiooooouuuuusssss...  
  
Queen of Hearts: Okay then.  
  
* In the very first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!, the one that was never shown in the US, Kaiba had lime-green hair. I just had to have that color in this fic, no matter where it was! 


	2. The Invasion

Mokuba: Ohhh...I am a zombie...TRENCHCOAT!!!  
  
Kaiba: Stop that!  
  
Queen of Hearts: This is a fun story. The idea's been in my head for so long that I just HAD to write it!  
  
Yami: When am I going to come in?  
  
Queen of Hearts: This chapter or the next one. Probably the next one.  
  
Bakura: Must I be in it too?  
  
Yugi: And me?  
  
Ryou: And me?  
  
Malik: And me?  
  
Yami Malik: And me?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Yes, you ALL have to be in it.  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey: Nyah, nyah!  
  
Queen of Hearts: You guys have to be in it too.  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey: Gulp...  
  
Kaiba: Let's get this over with.  
  
  
  
  
  
The trenchcoats! Why did they take his precious trenchcoats?!  
  
Kaiba lay down on his bed in agony. The pain of losing his trenchcoats seemed to seep into the bedding. It made the bed really soggy.  
  
Mokuba sighed. His brother was such a nuisance at times, but this just took the cake.  
  
Ahem, I mean the wardrobe.  
  
Whatever. Kaiba was just either going to have to find his missing trenchcoats and miss the convention, or he could wallow around in his misery and miss the convention.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o!!!" Kaiba wailed.  
  
"Do you REALLY think that someone took your coats?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Who knows, they probably wanted them so that they could wash their car!" Kaiba hit the bed with his fist. "Why my precious trenchcoats? Why not your fuzzy pink hamster pajamas?!"  
  
"Those are yours." Mokuba said. Kaiba sweatdropped.  
  
Mokuba sighed again. Those trenchcoats were giving him a migraine.  
  
The TV was turned on downstairs. A servant had been informed by a maid to turn it up to a point where the "young masters" could hear it.  
  
The maid had been wearing a long, flowing trenchcoat. Scary, no?  
  
The news reporter's voice on the television set was so loud that the Empire State Building would have toppled over if the TV was in there. But no, this was Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
"As you can see, trenchcoats seem to be taking over the world." His voice was that annoyingly calm one that reporters use.  
  
Kaiba perked up when he heard the word "trenchcoats". Were they his? Had someone put a remote control device in them to take over the world?  
  
Mokuba heard as well. Actually, who couldn't seeing as how the volume was so loud that a cactus could get a hernia. Right.  
  
Anyway, this whole thing about the invading trenchcoats was ridiculous. What a strange story.  
  
However, when he went downstairs to turn the TV off, there were PICTURES!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! PICTURES OF EVIL TRENCHCOATS!!!  
  
Yeah, this authoress has lost it. Okay, back to the story.  
  
Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes. Now he was afraid.  
  
Kaiba randomly rushed down the stairs and sat right in front of the TV.  
  
"Oh, oh my babies! Where are all of you?" He began to stroke the TV affectionately. Mokuba grimaced.  
  
The coats were indeed invading. They reeked havoc upon the people of the world, and everyone was surrendering to the possessed nightmares. And it wasn't even April Fool's Day!  
  
Mokuba didn't know what to do. He was positive that they were his brother's trenchcoats, because he could recognize them. There was the purple one with the pointy sleeves, and the extra long green one with the shamrocks embroidered on the back. But the one that seemed to be leading them all was the dark blue one with the high collar. Evilness...  
  
Well, there wasn't much that he could do. I mean, they were evil trenchcoats! How do you defeat that?  
  
Defeat. That was it! Defeat! Why didn't he think of it before?  
  
He dialed the number of the Turtle game shop right away...  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts: Those things are evil.  
  
Mokuba: I must agree.  
  
Yami: Yay! Yugi and I are going to be in the next chapter!  
  
Yugi: Oh joy.  
  
Bakura: I wanted to lead the trenchcoats! They're powerful allies! Not that I believe in alliances or anything...  
  
Ryou: He's gone to the dark side.  
  
Malik: Wasn't he already there?  
  
Ryou: Good point. -_-  
  
Yami Malik: Who you gonna call, Ghost Busters!  
  
Queen of Hearts: That was a hint toward the next chapter. Hehehe...  
  
Yugi: Please keep the reviews coming! 


	3. Le Trenchcoat Busters, Me No Speaky Fren...

Yami: Oh yeah, we're in this chapter at last!  
  
Yugi: And you're happy for this?  
  
Yami: Yeah, because I've always wanted to destroy Kaiba's trenchcoats!  
  
Kaiba: NEVER!!! begins to stroke his coat My preeeeeecciiiiooooouuuuuussss...  
  
Ryou: Why do you keep making Kaiba say that?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Because it's the best thing for him to say.  
  
Ryou: Oh...  
  
Malik: I will NEVER be in one of your fics again! This role is even more degrading than the time you made me dress up as a purple peony!!!  
  
Yami Malik: He just said that out loud, didn't he?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Oh, come on Malik-chan! Just one more time?  
  
Malik: That's what you said the last time and look where that's got me!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Please? waters up eyes  
  
Malik: NO! I mustn't look at the Queen of Hearts! stupidly looks like cartoon characters do ARGH!!! Fine, I'll be in the story.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Yay! kisses Malik  
  
Yami: What about me?  
  
Queen of Hearts: kisses Yami  
  
Yugi: This is getting us nowhere...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario Brothers or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I have a feeling that Kaiba's coats will when they take over the world. Heh, it's just a hunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Yugi went to get the phone. Where was Grampa when you needed him?  
  
flash to the tanning salon where Grampa is, ahem, feeling a little "under the weather"  
  
Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello! Game shop!" Was what he usually said when he answered, but he this time he said, "What do you want?!"  
  
"Say weird old guy, could you tell me if Yugi's there?" Came a high voice from the other end.  
  
Yugi immediately recognized it. "Mario? Listen, I told you that I'd give you the dress back on Friday..."  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi recognized the voice to be someone else this time. Whoops, what a mistake!  
  
"Uh...Sorry about that Luigi, I just couldn't recognize your voice at first." Yugi made another stupid mistake. "I have the video, so don't say anything to Carl."  
  
"Yugi, this is Mokuba." Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, hi Mokuba. You sound a little different." Yugi said, utterly embarrassed.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Turn on your TV and you'll see why I'm calling." Yugi immediately turned on the itsy bitsy television set that his grandfather kept in the store just for when he got bored. The TV had now officially been turned on for the 27,687th time.  
  
"Reports indicate that possessed trenchcoats are now taking over the world." The reporter on the tube said. Yugi flipped through all of the channels, but there was nothing but newscasts on about evil trenchcoats taking over the world. Except on one channel that was showing some boring show about a kid with really big hair who played nothing but cards all day.  
  
"You see Yugi? I told you that Kaiba's coats were out to get us." Mokuba said.  
  
"Sooooooooo...What do you expect me to do?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yugi could hear a slight "fwumping" noise on the other line as Mokuba did an anime fall. Mokuba regained his posture and straightened up.  
  
"Why don't you ask the guy that lives inside of you to help you get rid of the demonic designer fashion items?!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Oh, you mean Yami. Sorry, but he's afraid of those things." Mokuba sweatdropped.  
  
"Then why don't you get those other two people who have dead people living inside of them to help you guys?!" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not. Bakura would love to destroy Kaiba's wardrobe, and Yami Malik would probably just be happy with the destruction." Yugi perked up.  
  
"Alright, so you guys can meet me at my house in about an hour." Mokuba was relieved.  
  
"Yup! We'll be there before you know it!" And Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
flash to Yami's soul room  
  
Yami was tossing and turning about in his bed (if there really is one in there) and suddenly shot up.  
  
"THE EVIL TRENCHCOATS ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THEM IS TO CREATE AN ALLIANCE BETWEEN ALL THE YAMI'S AND THE HIKARI'S!!! Either that, or it was just a really bad dream." And he went back to sleep.  
  
flash back to our world of insanity  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed all the little people who were running away from the trenchcoats.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the maniacal laughter of the trenchcoats. How do they laugh, you ask? Well, that is one question that even this insane authoress can't answer.  
  
"AHAHA!!! BURN, BURN, BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a red trenchcoat with a flamethrower. (credit to Ari and her beloved Dilandau)  
  
"Sir, if we keep this up we should have supreme control over the world within a week." A brown trenchcoat with funny frills said to the plain, ultra-dramatic navy blue one that Kaiba wore for the entire Duelist Kingdom season. Man, that thing must be diiiiiiirrrrrrtttttty!  
  
"Of course, that is what I planned." The leader answered, giving a dramatic "fwoosh" to his cape with his armless sleeve.  
  
"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the red trenchcoat again.  
  
yet another flash to our supposed heroes  
  
Ryou hurried to the phone. Why did it have to ring so loud? As soon as he got to it, he read the volume.  
  
"So loud that even chickens (WHO DON'T HAVE EARS!!!) can hear it." Said the little sticker. Ryou sweatdropped as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said in that wicked cute British accent of his.  
  
"Ryou? It's me, Malik. Listen, Yugi just called me and said that we needed to help him, Yami, and Mokuba stop Kaiba's evil trenchcoats from taking over the world." Malik answered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
They both pondered over this for about a half-hour, and then realized that the phone bill may be a little large if they didn't hang up.  
  
"So...Yugi said to go over to the Kaiba mansion at about ten." Malik said.  
  
"Okay, and it's about nine-thirty. Better get going then."  
  
"And Yugi said to bring our yami's. Dunno why. I mean, they are only trenchcoats planning to take over the world."  
  
"Right. Bye." Ryou ended.  
  
And their lively phone conversation ended, and the Trenchcoat Busters were formed.  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts: This is just getting more and more fun whenever I write this story!  
  
Bakura: Not for us it isn't.  
  
Ryou: Why the Trenchcoat Busters?  
  
Queen of Hearts: You guys try to come up with a name for some secret organization trying to stop evil trenchcoats from ruling our everyday lives.  
  
Everyone else: ACROSS.  
  
Queen of Hearts: God, I have trained you all well in the art of Excel Saga- dom.  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Yami Malik: Let's just go now.  
  
Malik: I couldn't be more bored.  
  
Yugi: Why was I acting so stupid?  
  
Queen of Hearts: The more I love a character, the more I must torture them.  
  
Yami: Grand.  
  
Kaiba: Why wasn't I in this chapter?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Because I didn't think that you'd like to be in a chapter called "Le Trenchcoat Busters (Me No Speaky French)"  
  
Kaiba: Oh.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Now review, ignorant masses, or DIE!!! 


	4. General Mokuba

Queen of Hearts: It's about time I had a new chapter for this fic written.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: Oh joy.  
  
Queen of Hearts: I new that you'd be happy. ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Me treeeeeeeeeeeeenchcoats.  
  
Mokuba: No wonder they ran away.  
  
Yugi: But Kaiba treated them so well.  
  
strange noises are heard  
  
Bakura: What the hell was that?!  
  
everyone looks down at Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: making out with his trenchcoat  
  
Everyone else: O_O We did NOT need to see that.  
  
Queen of Hearts: -_- Let's just get on with the fic before we have to witness anything else.  
  
Red Trenchcoat: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! We shall soon take over the WORLD! So all of the ignorant masses and the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast members will belong to us! That is why the Queen of Hearts does NOT own them! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNN!!!!!!!!!  
Mokuba tapped his foot on the cement impatiently. They were running out of time and he needed the hikaris and their yamis to show up soon. He looked at his watch.  
  
It read 11:00. WHAT?! He had told them to be there an hour ago!  
  
Mokuba started cursing under his breath, that rotten little child (not really ^_~), when Yugi somehow appeared right next to him.  
  
When Mokuba looked up and saw Yugi, he just about had a heart attack.  
  
"Hi!" Yugi smiled cheerfully.  
  
Mokuba thumped on his chest to get his heart beating again. "What took you so long?" He gasped.  
  
"Traffic." Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
Just then, Ryou was seen running toward them. "Hey guys!" He called.  
  
"Hi Ryou. What's your excuse for being late?" Mokuba growled.  
  
"I saw a lemur out on the street. It had tags with the name "Charlie" on it and I wanted to help it find it's home." Bakura smiled.  
  
Mokuba prayed that his brother hadn't overheard.  
  
Joey, Tea, and Tristan ran up. They were all shouting, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"  
  
Mokuba stared at them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Tea winced as she rubbed her head. "Queeny attacked us until we agreed to be in this fic."  
  
"Tristan gasped for breath. "I'm surprised we made it out of there ALIVE."  
  
Joey then looked up. "At least she didn't spank us."  
  
Mokuba basically looked like this: O_O I mean, who wouldn't? (kills Joey)  
  
Yugi then pointed out the obvious. "Hey, where's Malik?"  
  
Everyone searched around for the Egyptian hottie until they finally saw him coming in the distance. Was it their imagination, or was he running and holding up a towel around his waist? (O_O)  
  
He finally made it up to them. "Geez, I thought I wouldn't make it."  
  
Mokuba finally cleared his throat to speak. "Why are you in a towel?"  
  
Malik looked down at his ensamble. "Argh, I couldn't find any of my clothes."  
  
A giggling voice could be heard coming from.somewhere.  
  
Malik sighed. "Great, I think I know where they got to."  
  
"Sorry, Malik-chan." Queen of Hearts said as she used her almighty Author Brush to paint Malik some clothes. Well, at least some pants.  
  
"A-HEM! Where's my shirt?!" Malik shouted.  
  
"Woops, guess I forgot." And with that, all traces of the authoress' voice vanished.  
  
"Great. Now I have to go through the entire without a shirt." Malik grumbled.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped. Had it really been a good idea to invite these people over to his house? Then the thought of his brother's evil trenchcoats came to mind, and all doubt vanished.  
  
At that mment Kaiba walked out of the house and straight into the middle of the group. He had the same bland stare that he always wore on his face, but he seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Uh, hey Kaiba." Yugi smiled again. Kaiba just stared ahead.  
  
"He seems normal." Joey grumbled. At that line, Kaiba broke down.  
  
"It's not fa-a-a-air!!!! MY TREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCHCOOOOOOAAAAAAATSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" He wailed.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped again. Everyone stared at Kaiba with disbelieving looks on their faces.  
  
Malik tore his head away from the amusing sight to talk to Mokuba. "So, what's this all about?"  
  
Mokuba sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.  
  
two hours later  
  
At last, they had calmed Kaiba down. It had taken several kind words (none of which were from Joey), two trenchcoat plushies, and a hug from Yugi to do so. But he was okay. For now.  
  
Mokuba paced in front of all his guests, who were seated in chairs. Behind his back he carried a whip, for anyone who misbehaved.  
  
The yamis had decided that they'd stay inside their Millennium Items as long as they could, because they did NOT want to know why Kaiba was crying.  
  
"Alright people. I need to tell you our present situation." Mokuba was cut off a moment when Kaiba wailed. "It seems as though me brother's evil trenchcoats have decided to take over the world."  
  
There were gasps from the entire crowd, minus Joey who was eating fried chicken.  
  
Mokuba continued. "So this means that we need to take drastic measures and defeat them once and for all. Even though it would probably be a lot easier to use starch or to just have an exorsism."  
  
Everyone was staring at him with their eyes wide open, except for Joey. Now he had a bologna sandwich.  
  
"So now we need to creat an alliance between the hikaris, yamis, and the nobodys to get rid of them?" Malik, still shirtless, said.  
  
A cry came from deep within the Millennium Puzzle. "I KNEW IT!" Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"That is correct." Mokuba answered. He was getting slightly annoyed at this point.  
  
Joey was now chomping on a drum stick. "So, what do we do to stop them?"  
  
"Uh, I was hoping that you guys would have some ideas." Mokuba stared.  
  
Kaiba stood straight up. "NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS TRENCHCOATS!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Shut up Kaiba." Kaiba did an anime fall.  
Queen of Hearts: I feel dead.  
  
Bakura: You look it too.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Shut up Pooky.  
  
Yami: Wow, she doesn't even have enough energy to kill him.  
  
Queen of Hearts: And I'm going away tomorrow.  
  
Malik: Oh really? Where?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Mexico. A FUN place.  
  
Malik: I just realized something. I STILL don't have my shirt back.  
  
Queen of Hearts: So? I like seeing you shirtless.  
  
Malik: *blush* Give me my shirt back.  
  
Queen of Hearts: No.  
  
Yugi: Here we go again. -_-;  
  
Ryou: You're telling me.  
  
Joey: now eating a taco Are we going yet?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Fine, fine. We'll go.  
  
Yami: Just review, please.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Please do! falls asleep 


End file.
